Begin Again
by NatesMommy1991
Summary: When Bella leaves a controlling and abusive relationship she finds herself back in Forks Washington but this time there is a handsome doctor who has the ability to take all of her pain away. There's just one problem, sometimes the scars from previous relationships will haunt ture for future lemons and slight references to ease Read and Review :) Carlisle Bella Pairing
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone and welcome to my story! Like the summary says there are some references to abuse but I know this is a touchy subject for some people including myself so I don't want to focus too much on that. Please read and review I love hearing what you think! I don't own twilight I just like to play with the characters the Twilight Series has brought us! Looking forward to hearing what you all think! Have a great day!**

 **Prologue**

If you would have told me at 22 years old I would be standing here in a white dress in front of all my family and friends I would have laughed in your face. I've never really believed in marriage, I think it stems from being in the middle of my parents' divorce and being passed from state to state in the midst of it. My mother wasn't the type to stay in a relationship long and my father always wanted the white picket fence dream with little kids running around and a wife who adored him. Unfortunately when they met as teenagers and got pregnant very quickly my mother was forced to move from Arizona to Forks in order to raise me with my father. That created a lot of animosity and resentment from my mom breaking down their relationship slowly until she left 2 years after having me and after marrying my father in a courthouse a week after my birth. Arizona quickly became my home where I grew up and my father's house in Forks Washington was just a place that I visited once a year.

Until the Whitlock's moved to Forks my summers were filled with fun on the La Push Reservation with my friend Jacob and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca. I can pin point the day I met Rosalie Whitlock, her twin brother Jasper, and Cousin Peter. It was the day we found out that Jacobs' parents Billy and Sarah were in a car accident, Jacob and I were both 14 at the time, Sarah didn't make it and Billy would never be able to walk again due to his injuries. I sat on my front porch for hours with Jacob holding my friend as he cried. Before my dad left to go sit with Billy at the hospital he let me know to talk to the Whitlock's if we needed anything. About an hour later these three blonde kids made their way over, Jacob glared and I offered a halfhearted smile, they sat down and told us about the day Jasper and Rosalie lost their parents in a similar situation and were sent to live with their Aunt Maggie and Cousin Peter. After that Jasper, Peter and Jacob became very close. Rosalie and I did as well, and now well I love her like a sister to this day.

When I was 16 I stopped visiting my father, Rosalie met a guy whose family moved to Forks and she fell in love fast. I met Riley that year, he had moved to Arizona from Seattle and that was the year my life started to head downhill. Just like Rosalie I fell in love fast telling her every detail until one day he decided that I shouldn't associate with Rosalie because she was a whore. I know it sounds ridiculous now but I would have done anything for Riley then. I cut off all communication with everyone from Forks, Riley felt like I was living in the past and if I wanted friends in Forks than I should just move there. Over the years he got worse, he called me names, made fun of my looks, degraded and disrespected me every chance he got until he controlled every aspect of my life. I was a shell of a person with no voice, my mom was always concerned and talking to me about abusive relationships. Deep down I think she knew what was going on and as a daughter of a police chief you think I would have known better. But I remained blind to the things going on around me.

The night I left Arizona was the best day of my life I cannot even begin to tell you how my life changed in that instant, it was the first time he hit me and I vowed to myself that it would be the last time. I'm Bella Swan and this is my journey of finding myself again and falling in love in the process.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't get out of his house fast enough, Riley finally took it too far. I ran through the warm Arizona night with my sweats and a sweatshirt on. I ran as fast as my feet could take me without falling flat on my face, the searing pain in my cheek being the only thing I could focus on. Riley never followed me and for that I was grateful, I don't know how I would have kept it together if he did. I ran through the neighborhood I grew up in, a few people looked at me concerned but I ignored everyone I had a destination in mind and it wasn't my mother's house. Finally reached the small house I shared with my mom, running in I grabbed the phone off of the base, calling the one person I knew would help me. It took me calling three times before someone answered.

"Hello" I heard Maggie say on the other end sleep evident in her voice.

"Maggie its Bella, is Rosalie there?" I asked continuing to pack a bag for myself, my voice sounding scared and weak.

"She is at her boyfriend's house, are you alright sweetheart?" She questioned concern lacing her voice.

"No" I said before breaking down on the floor in my room, telling her what had happened. I needed Rosalie.

"Bella its Jasper" he said taking the phone from his Aunt. I could hear the panic in his voice as he took over the conversation, his voice calming me slightly.

"I need help" I stated through my tears.

"Where are you?" He asked with concern filling his voice.

"At my house, I can't do this anymore Jasper I need to come back to Forks Riley hit me" I explained.

"Are you serious? I'm booking you a ticket right now" he said, I heard a bunch of typing in the background. "The plane is leaving at 12:30am and someone will be at the airport for you I promise" He said giving me all the information I would need to get on the flight.

"I'll pay you back" I stated.

"Don't worry about that right now Bella, I love you like a sister let's just get you here first" He said.

We said our goodbyes and I finished packing a bag as quickly as I could grabbing only what I would need, since it was already 11pm I didn't have much time. I quickly made my way downstairs and scribbled a note for my mom who was currently on her second date with a guy named Phil, he was about ten years younger than her but she aged well and she is very young at heart sometimes I feel like I am the adult in the house.

 _Mom,_

 _Sorry to do this to you and I don't want you to worry, I'm fine I just need to get away from Riley. I'm going to see Dad, call you when I get to his house and I'll explain everything._

 _Love Bella_

I arrived at the airport with no time to spare, I rushed through security and made my way to the gate to board the plane. I sat in my seat breathing a sigh of relief, I noticed people looking at me and for one moment I wished that I was one of those girls who liked makeup and had cover up lying around my house. My cheek was probably bright red from the impact of him slapping me. I took my hair out of the ponytail and left it hanging down my face helping cover it up, pulling the hood on my sweater up over my head I sank further into the seat. The flight felt like it took forever, I hadn't had a moment to think this entire time and now it was actually hitting me. I was on my way to Forks with no return in sight, I plugged my headphones into my iPod and let my eyes close and the memories came flooding back.

 _Riley and I moved about the kitchen helping each other prepare the Lasagna we were making for a few of his friends when he decided to grab a quick shower before they all showed up. As I lined the noodles and added the sauce I saw Riley's cell phone screen light up with a text coming in. I looked at the screen and read the text, 'When can I see you again I had a great time last night ;)' I kept browsing through his texts, there was girl after girl, naked pictures and the kicker was the one where she said I love you and he said it back. Tears built up in my eyes, I couldn't do this again he kept promising me that he would stop but he never did. I stood in his kitchen for what felt like an hour but was probably more like 20 minutes before he came back in. I turned around with his cell phone in hand and in return all I got was an angry glare._

" _I told you to stop going through my phone, why do you have to be so nosy" he said ripping the phone out of my hand, scratching me in the process._

" _I have to be nosy because you can't be trusted, you lie to me constantly, cheat on me and treat me like crap. I don't even know what I am doing with you anymore" I yelled trying to get by him to leave. He grabbed me by my arm and slammed me up against the wall._

" _I wasn't finished Bella" he said with cold eyes, it was like I didn't even recognize him anymore. Fear gripped me and rolled off me in waves._

" _I don't care if you're not finished, I'm done Riley" I said pushing him off of me and before I knew it he slapped me across the face causing me to fall to the floor. I sat there stunned, my face throbbing and my entire body in shock. He got down to my level and started apologizing but I just stood up, pushing past him and ran out his front door as fast as I could and didn't look back for a second._

I wiped the tears that had pooled in the corner of my eyes a few making their way down my cheek, I couldn't believe that this is where we had ended up in our relationship. When I met him I swear I fell in love instantly, he was amazing and everything I had ever wanted.

 _As we took our seats for Math our teacher announced that we were getting a new student today, I texted Rosalie gossiping about it._

' _Maybe you two will hit it off' she replied and I laughed._

' _I don't want to hit it off with anyone, as soon as I can I am coming back to Forks where my real friends are' I texted back before paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I listened to him go on and on about algebra until there was a knock on the door and the new kid walked in, he completely took my breath away. His dark hair spiked on the top of his head, his bright green eyes darted around the room not sure where to look, and he had that sexy chiseled jaw and smoldering look. The teacher requested that he introduce himself and of course he listened. We found out his name was Riley, he's from Seattle and he loves to play football. He took a seat at the only free desk on the right of mine, he glanced over in my direction and of course me being me I put my head down and blushed. We were almost finished the class when my phone went off I looked towards the number and noticed it was someone in Washington._

" _Washington?" Riley said looking over at my phone._

" _Mom lives in Arizona, Dad lives in Forks" I replied._

 _The bell went and we exited the classroom everyone heading to their next class, I noticed Riley looking at his schedule with a confused look on his face as I started to walk away. The look on his face made me stop and go back to help him._

" _Need some help?" I asked as I got near him and he handed me his schedule._

" _I'm not sure where to go" He said before laughing at himself._

" _History in 309, I'm going to Science Lab in 303 so follow me" I said before taking off into the direction of the staircase._

" _How do you navigate this place?" He asked._

" _I've done it enough times, the three hundreds are on the second floor and the two hundreds are where we were for math. The ones that say HR are the homerooms and are located near the front entrance to the left and follow that hallway" I answered._

" _I miss Washington already" He stated and I smiled up at him looking at his tall frame standing about 6 inches taller than me._

" _Me too" I said smiling, we talked the entire way up to the class it was weird how easy this conversation was._

" _Here it is" I said pointing to the class._

" _Bella before you go, do you want to catch a movie sometime?" he asked._

" _Maybe" I said winking before walking away, I made a mental note to tell Rosalie about that one she would be so proud._

The plane started to descend announcing our arrival in Port Angeles part of me felt like I was finally free but thinking about the good times with Riley made me also feel like I was leaving something behind.

Once I got off the plane with just my blue carry-on bag I gave Jasper a quick call to let him know I had arrived, He let me know that Rose was waiting for me outside with her boyfriend. I proceeded to the exit he had told me to go out of, I felt horrible keeping all of these people awake over my crazy dramatic relationship, but I knew I could always count on Rosalie, Jasper and Jacob to be there for me no matter what and no matter how much time has passed. I noticed Rosalie's boyfriend before I saw her, he was tall with dark hair, buff and just what I always thought Rosalie would end up with. Let's be frank she is gorgeous, always has been, and he is too. He was holding her hand in his as she scanned all of the people walking out of the airport looking extremely antsy, her blonde hair pulled atop her head in a messy bun. She finally spotted me coming her way and took off from her boyfriend grabbing me into a huge hug when she got to me.

"Is everything okay Bella?" She asked with concern extremely evident in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Not at the moment but it will be" I answered hugging her back. We stood like that for a while, until her boyfriend came and grabbed the bag out of my hand.

"Ladies, as much as I am enjoying this reunion I need to work in a few hours so we need to go" he said placing my bag in the back of his vehicle.

"Okay but first Bella this is Emmett Cullen, Emmett this is Bella Swan my best friend" she said introducing us, Emmett and I shook hands quickly and made our way into his dark blue Ford Explorer. On the ride back I told Rosalie everything that had happened that night and what had been going on with me lately, she was so supportive and understanding making this decision of mine to come back even clearer. I started crying near the end so confused and not sure what to do, she held me as I cried and Emmett didn't say a word he just let me vent to Rosalie.

"Where do you guys need to be dropped off?" Emmett asked Rosalie as we passed the Welcome to Forks sign.

"I was thinking she should have her face looked at so I was going to get you to drop us at your house since my car is there and so is Carlisle" She answered and Emmett turned down a long dirt road lined with trees on both sides a few minutes after we entered Forks town limits. The house was amazing I don't think I have ever seen something so incredible in my life, it was huge and obviously extremely expensive. The dark tones of the wood matched perfectly with the bricks and giant bay windows that went the entire way around the house, it looked to be about three stories high.

"Emmett, you're rich" I said in awe of the house.

"Rosalie wouldn't love me if I wasn't" He replied letting out a laugh.

"Way to make me sound like a gold-digger" She said before slapping his arm in a playful manner, Emmett led us into the house and it was just as extravagant as the outside, the white furniture accented by wood floors and wood tables, amazing high ceilings with chandeliers and more stairs than you could count.

"Carlisle you got a sec" Emmett yelled up the stairs. I hoped to god he wasn't waking anyone up with his yelling he has the loudest booming voice of anyone I have ever met.

"Be there in two minutes" someone yelled back. Rosalie and I sat on one of the lovely white sofa's to wait while Emmett took off in the direction I assumed the kitchen was in. He emerged a couple of minutes later with three cups of an amazing smelling coffee, I took a sip and the coffee had to have been the most expensive I had ever tasted so rich and delicious.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carlisle came down the stairs a few minutes later, I swear my heart skipped a beat as soon as I saw him. He was drop dead gorgeous, his blonde hair, his amazing bone structure, and the best thing of all was his beautiful blue green eyes it was like staring into the ocean in one of those Caribbean countries. I looked down at the floor afraid to seem like I was staring, mentally scolding myself because I just got out of a horrible relationship as Rosalie stood up giving him a quick hug before introducing us.

"Carlisle this is Bella, Bella this is Emmett's older brother Carlisle. He's a doctor" She told me in a sing song voice smiling her beautiful smile. I suddenly felt very self-conscious I mean I know I'm not horrifyingly ugly but to me I felt like the one thing that didn't belong in this picture.

"Hello Bella" He said taking my hand in his and politely exchanging a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Carlisle" I replied before Rosalie started explaining what was going on.

"Basically to sum it all up she was in a crappy relationship, he controlled her and tried to run her life. Last night he hit her for the first time so she left him and called Jasper to help her get here to Forks, Charlie is her dad" She said.

"He sounds like an ass" was Carlisle's comment before he started looking at my face. His smooth and steady hands gliding across my cheek in the most gentle of ways.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it, I can't believe I stayed as long as I did" I stated looking down at my hands resting on my lap.

"Well at least you are out of that situation" he said before taking a closer look, he was so close that I could smell the body soap he had used in the shower this morning. He pressed the red mark a lightly with his fingers and I winced.

"Sorry" He whispered looking into my eyes, I got nervous and pulled my lip between my teeth his eyes darted down to my lips and he took a deep breath. I took a quick glance at Emmett and Rosalie who were watching and grinning like two Cheshire cats.

"I think your just bruising a bit I don't think that its anything serious if it starts to swell let me know" he said reaching in his bag and pulling out a card from Forks Hospital and scribbling his cell phone number on the other side.

"I will" I said taking the card from him, our fingers brushed slightly and his hands were so soft to the touch.

"Thanks for taking a look" Rosalie said to Carlisle.

"Absolutely, that's why I'm a doctor" He stated giving her a smile. "It was nice meeting you Bella, hopefully I will see you around" Carlisle told me before leaving for work. I turned his card around in my hands Dr. Carlisle Cullen Pediatrics it read.

"You had me looked at by a children's doctor" I stated looking at Rosalie with incredulous eyes.

"He's a really good Pediatrician Bells, it's not like he didn't go to the best Medical School money can buy" Rosalie explained, ignoring the look I was still giving her.

"Time for work" Emmett said standing from his spot on the sofa, he had already changed into his blue jeans and muscle shirt before rejoining us in the living room.

"What kind of work do you do?" I asked unsure of what he was wearing.

"Jacob, Peter and I own a garage together half way between Forks and the La Push Reservation" He said sliding a jacket on. I nodded my head in response to his answer.

"I'm going to give Bella a ride to her Dads house since its now a reasonable time to show up" Rose said before saying her goodbyes and taking me to face my father, I could handle telling Rosalie but telling Charlie that was a different story. I followed Rosalie out to her red Mercedes getting in the passenger seat I watched as she drove out of the long driveway, I noticed Rosalie watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"That was intense" She stated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rose" I said looking out the passenger window recognizing all of the spots that we used to hang out as kids.

"There was a lot of chemistry back there" She said smiling.

"Your delusional" I stated smiling back at her, what a crazy best friend I have.

"Ok then, whatever you say" She said pulling into my father's driveway and parking.

I was attacked at the door by my step sister Leah, well my almost step sister. My father was in the middle of planning his wedding to Leah's mom Sue Clearwater. When Leah's father Harry died of a heart attack on a fishing trip my father was by Sue's side every second, it took a few years for Sue to admit she had feelings for my father but as soon as she did their relationship was great. I never thought that my father would find love after my mom she really broke his heart, I was glad when he found Sue. I haven't been around since their relationship began but from what Leah has told me, Sue has really changed my dad for the better.

"Leah" I said returning her hug and smiling a bit, the pain in my cheek was beginning to get to me.

"Bella I'm so happy you are here" She said before launching into all of these wedding details explaining that I needed to be in the wedding party now that I had made it. My mind was spinning with information when I heard my father's footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey Bells, rumor around the block was you weren't going to make the wedding" my father said coming into the kitchen and placing an arm around my shoulder, he took one look at my face and raised his eyebrows.

"Riley hit me" I told him, my dad started mumbling profanity's, he was mad but of course I understood why.

"Who the hell does he think he is putting his hands on my daughter?" I could see the anger radiating off of him in waves his face started to go red. "I should go to Arizona and teach that guy a lesson" He said after taking a sip if his coffee that Leah had poured him.

"There's nothing we can do now" Rosalie stated as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Charlie it will be okay, she's home now and she's safe all that we can do is make sure he is never near her again" Leah explained.

"I guess so, I have a gun and I know how to use it. Are you going to be okay today?" He asked before slipping on his rain jacket. I knew he would have to work today he is after all the chief of police.

"Yes Dad, I won't leave Leah's sight" I said smiling at him, he gave me a quick kiss on the head before leaving for his day at work. Rosalie left not too long after my Dad, it had been a long night and we both needed to get some rest. I called my mom and rehashed my story for yet another time she was fuming as well she wanted me to press charges and I knew Charlie would want the same but I didn't want to deal with it at least not yet. I grabbed a quick hot shower after talking to my mom then climbed into my childhood bed sinking into it and my cell phone started ringing as I was beginning to fall asleep. I groaned as I rolled over to grab it.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hi Bella its Carlisle, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay" He explained in that amazing voice of his. I couldn't get over how crazy I sounded here I am less than 24 hours out of the relationship from hell and I am already crushing hard on him.

"I'm doing fine, I was just about to take a nap" I said smiling.

"Oh my apologies, I will let you go and get some sleep." He stated.

"Thank you Carlisle, I will be sure to let you know if anything changes." I replied, unable to wipe the silly smile from my face.

"Um Bella can I ask you a question?" He asked quickly.

"Sure" I said nervously butterflies flaring up in my stomach.

"You know what don't worry about it, have a good nap" he said rushing to get off the phone but not being fast enough.

"Smooth" I heard someone taunt in the background and laugh afterwards.

"Shut up Edward I was nervous, she just broke up with the guy" Carlisle said and the line went dead. He likes me, my heart leaped at the realization I slept with a smile on my face that day and dreamed of beautiful blue green eyes.

Sue woke me up a few hours later letting me know dinner was ready and she had a few cakes for us to help her pick from afterwards. I couldn't believe that I had slept the entire day away but I'm sure it was understandable, I came downstairs and Leah handed me a container of whipped cover up in my shade.

"Rosalie dropped it off" She stated after I stared at it with a confused look on my face, yet again another reason why I love her she knows just what I need. After we ate the amazing pot roast dinner Sue made she informed us her other bridesmaid was coming and that she had all of our dresses for us to try on. Sue knocked on my bedroom door after I went in to quickly change and to apply the cover up.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey B, you got a minute?" She asked.

"Absolutely" I said sitting on my bed and she stood in front of me taking the cover up out of my hand opening it up.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you walked away as soon as he resulted in violence Bella, too many people now live in these situations and they get out of control" She said placing some cover-up on her fingers.

"I deserve better" I stated and she nodded.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are here, I had your dress made anyway based off of the measurements you gave us" She said finishing up.

"Thank you, I'm glad that I am here too" I said.

"Let's eat cake" she stated before we went downstairs.

The next two weeks were pretty much a blur getting ready for my father's wedding and catching up with all of my old friends, Jacob and Rosalie being the main ones I was spending time with. I was happy to fit right into my old life again, I even landed a job using my business degree for Jacob, Emmett and Peter. I handled the books and they handled the mechanics, I was finally starting to feel like a functioning person in society again as an employee of Wolfpack Automotives Ltd. The only thing I was disappointed in was that I hadn't heard from Carlisle again, but that was all going to change in two days when most of the town would attend Chief Swans wedding. After changing my number and writing Riley completely out of my life I was ready to be with someone who could actually treat me the way a woman should be treated. I was ready to become a whole new me.


End file.
